Sun of a Gun
by TheChibiRiceBall
Summary: When two families have a long history and crime against each other,both leaders won't stop until they see the other drop dead on the ground.But what happens when family members seek friendship on the opposing side, what will be the outcome of the affair? -On Hiatus as of the moment-
1. Chapter 1

**lulz first hetalia fic but in an AU :D yeah woot~! anyways i hope you like this chapter and if there is any errors in it tell me or something! also..BEWARE OF FANGIRLING WAITRESSES AND THEIR WAITRESS FRIENDS O)0(O! Yeah so no flames but constructive criticism is accepted to a point! this was inspired by a pick i say on zerochan!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Hetalia or the pic but just this story and my imagination **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"NO! THAT'LL NEVER WORK YOU TWIT!" said 'twit' flinched at the sudden snap appointed to him. Though he didn't back away from the yelling man but just stayed silent. The yelling man turned around and let out ragged and annoyed huffs of air from his mouth and nostrils. He raked a hand through his hair in agitation. He finally calmed down and looked back at the man he had yelled at. He narrowed his green eyes into an icy glare at him; his own emerald irises connecting to a lighter shade of azure.

"Now, can you please tell me exactly why this little plan of yours might in some way work America? Because I'm having quite a hard time picturing it in any way, shape or form." His voice was harsh expecting an answer from the blond named America. America looked away, organizing his reasons for his out of the blue idea. His plan was a good one but considering his boss's family and his own background with the Yao family, it was quickly diminished when the words left his mouth by his boss. He looked back at the man in front of him; he was impatiently looking at him through cold eyes.

He let out a shaky sigh. Going unnoticed by everyone in the meeting room; he didn't want to show weakness to his boss or to himself, he was the hero wasn't he? "Well, wouldn't it be better if you two stopped this feud and make up? To me that's the most reasonable way to end this whole fiasco! Your family's problem has b-been passed down since every generation and caused nothing but misery!" America's voice went up in volume," This useless fight has been going on for hundreds of years! And if you don't want to fix it then I'll do until you can fix it yourself you bastard! 'Cause I'm the hero!"

"Can you shut up about this bloody hero crap! You're as much as a hero as the next man or women dead by your hands _Alfred_!" This made America freeze at the use of his real name and the offending statement. His boss smiled smugly for a second and disappeared to a poker face.

Alfred clenched his fist until his knuckles turned white, "I-It's not my choice to kill them! You order me around and MAKE me kill them!" He was face to face with his boss now, "And don't you ever call me Alfred again you sunofabitch!" Alfred towered over his boss and no sooner did he know what happen.

There was a loud smack and thump right after. The man had punched America to the ground and was now pointing a gun to America's temple, one false move and he's as good as dead. He glared at the man in front of him. But the other gave the glare back 2-fold. He pressed the gun harder to his head and with the other hand to America's throat. There was a small clutter from the other people in the room. The silence was thick enough to cut with a knife. (A.N SHIT! I made Iggy badass U LULZ don't mess with IGGY!)

The man readied the trigger and looked at the man below him. He put a bit more pressure on his throat, but not enough to actually choke him. "Now, let us get something through your thick minded skull you brat. Firstly you don't insult my family," he tightened his hand a bit," Secondly, you don't ever insult me you ungrateful child! And thirdly don't even think that making up with those disgusting Asians will ever erase what their family did to mine. Also, don't think you can put me at blame when I was the one who saved you from dying when you were a child. Your own parents left you in a burning house while running for their lives and not looking back. You should be grateful that I gave you a home that was actually filled with companionship and warmth then a house with abuse and neglect!"

The words hit Alfred like a boulder, it weighed heavily on his chest and he felt he couldn't breathe at the moment. "Also that you swore you pay me off with your life and loyalty. Do you really think I would forget something like that so easily? I'm not as idiotic as you might think I am! You also could've not killed those people; you actually didn't think you had a choice? HA! You could've not killed them and run away if you didn't have a reason not to. In fact- "A hand clamped down on his shoulder softly but very firm. He looked over his shoulder to see the offending interruption; it was another man from the on looking group of men.

He looked like Alfred but some of his features were different. He had honey colored wavy shoulder length hair with a curl that went in a spiral than America's short blond hair with a cowlick. His eyes were such a rare real purple color than a cornflower blue. He was the same height and same body form; he was Alfred's half brother. His pitiful excuse of a father had lain with another woman and had never known that he had a son with her. She had had Matthew in Canada so there was no way America's father would have known. He had shortly found him when he found out that Alfred's father cheated on his wife. He discovered Matthew in an orphanage when he was a baby; sadly his mother had died when he turned one from cancer. He took him home and reunited the two children. He raised them as his own, but they mostly saw him as an older brother than a father.

He blinked back from the memories and looked blankly at the young adult behind him. He scowled at him." What do you want Canada; or should I say _Matthew_?"

He didn't speak at first, carefully thinking of his words unlike his brother who would out right say anything that came to mind. He spoke, his voice was quiet and calm," I think that's enough England. We need to plan what we are to do next about our problematic situation. Also…" he stopped and motioned his eyes to the man underneath England; he was motionless and his eyes vacant.

England looked at America; his face was covered in a thin layer of sweat and his pupils dilating every now and then. He let go and got off of him and straightened his clothes as if nothing had happened. He looked back at the group and then at the one known as Canada."The meeting is over, I'll be making the plans as of now. I will include everyone's personal interest and skill in this attack. Canada take care of America. Everyone is dismissed; the next meeting will be at 3:00 today, don't be late.", and with that he left the large room with a click of the door.

The tense atmosphere vanished as everyone leaned on the wall for support of unknown exhaustion. Whenever England was acting like this no one knew what would happen; heck, England probably didn't even know what he does!

Canada quickly hunkered down to America and checked if he was still breathing. He was, thank god. But when tried to pick him up Alfred went into hysteria, lashing out and screaming bloody murder. Finally gathering control of his body, acting as if he was about to be murdered. Canada was thrown back and hit his head hard on the edge of the table. A cut had made its way to his head and his hair turning red at the exposure to the blood seeping through. America stopped his actions as he grabbed his chest tightly, taking in short quick breaths. He was hyperventilating.

Matthew eyes widened, this never happened to his brother. He screamed for everyone to get out of the room, they left swiftly; an anxious feeling crawling up their spines at the sight of the panicked Alfred. The door closed with a slam as the Canadian ran to his brother side, grabbing his shoulders. Not caring if he as bleeding or not. His brother was the most important at the time.

"AL! Breath, you have to breath! Calm down, Jesus. Come on Al you gotta breathe!" Said man looked at his brother and gripped his shoulder tightly, Matthew winced at the pressure on his shoulder. But none the less America breathed in air as if he was just saved from being drowned. He gasped and coughed at the air, Canada rubbed his brother's back, but he tensed as he felt a weight on him. Alfred looked through his bangs to see who it was. He relaxed at the sight of the familiar face of his brother.(A.N I was laughing the whole time I wrote this part…is that bad ._.")

Once he regained control, he realized what had happened. "God dammit." Alfred clenched his hand and hit the wood floor beneath him. He did this multiple times until the once soft peach skin turned red with small cut leaking beads of red drops. Matthew grabbed Alfred's hand before he could do any more harm to himself. Alfred tried to shake Matthew's hand off roughly, though it became futile as the hold only tightened and refused to let go. He stopped and let the heavy silence speak for them, taking his hand away slowly.

Neither knew how long it was until the silence became unbearable. Canada thought it was enough and spoke out.

"Are you alright now? Do you need anything? Do want to go somewhere?" His voice was calm and soothing as a mother comforting her child after being disciplined. Alfred thought about those questions; there were so many answers to those simple little questions.

'_Am I alright? I wouldn't say I'm fine to what happened but I'm okay. Do I need anything? No there's nothing I want, not now. Lastly, do I want to go somewhere?'_ Alfred thought about this long and hard. He looked up at Canada and croaked out that he indeed want to go somewhere.

"I want to go to my parents graves. I…I want to go, now." His brother nodded as they both got up and walked out of the room and into the extensive maze the house was. Canada caught sight of Australia and stopped to talk to him. Funny thing was that everyone was called a country from where they were from. Alfred was from America, Matthew from Canada, and Ralph from Australia. Ralph was a tanned man with a good enough muscles and brown hair somewhat slicked back with 2 stubborn hairs sticking up. He had the normal Australian accent and pale green eyes. He was England's or actually Arthur's younger nephew. He had moved in with him after leaving his family to study in England, but that was 6 years ago, he decided to live with him and Arthur gladly let him.

After he let Ralph know where they were going they went down to the garage and got into Alfred Mercedes Bens. Alfred sat in the passenger's seat as Matthew toke the drivers and backed out of the opened garage and onto the road.

It was about 3 hour and half until they reached the cemetery. Alfred had found his parents grave not too long ago, probably 6 months ago at the most. It was by accident when he was taking a short cut to go and meet up with his brother. To say that he was shocked is an understatement. He had mixed emotions of deep sadness, anger, happiness, and longing. Though those moments were short lived as he stomped away with his body shaking in pure rage as the thought of his parents and the day they left him for dead. He was only but a small toddler, he couldn't do anything but scream for his mother and father. That was until England came in rushing hearing a small cry from the burning house and saving him. His parents were long gone by then and he had no known relatives of either side of his parent's family. So it was decided that Arthur was to be the care taker after going to the police.

As Matthew parked on the side of the street and paying the toll pole he went to catch up to Alfred who was already past the cemetery gate. He caught up with him and step in stride with him as he followed he to where they were. They had stopped sometime along the way here to buy flowers; specifically white lilies. They were now in the hands of Matthew as he softly petted the smooth creamy petals under his fingers. The flowers looked so fragile and innocent in their white glamour; but they could easily be broken and tainted with the slightest thing. How life can start out so good and then be ruined by the smallest and biggest of things, just like the lilies. They grew only to be cut and placed in water just to live for a week and dry up in a glass vase. (A.N what the heck was I writing here ….)

They had arrived at the grave site. The head stones were white and clean as they have been just put there. America crouched down and carefully slid his hand across them. He read the head stones at a time.

"Anthony F. Jones, a good husband and a wonderful friend. Mercia Jones, a wonderful wife and a cherished friend." He laughed dryly at the missing part in it; commenting there was no evidence of being horrible parents engraved on. He got back up and let his brother take a look at them. He really couldn't connect with his brother since he never knew his father in the first place or his mother. But he does have a picture of her and sometimes misses her; but it's totally different from what Alfred had to go through.

He sighed and said a few words," To the dad I never knew and possible not want to anyway, I'm your son and…well I hope you're doing just fine as you were living; if it was any good." He trailed off and gave a bouquet to America and placed them on the graves. They take a moment to respect them in their death and set off back to the car. They walked in silence for a few minutes until America spoke up.

"Do you think that if my dad left my mom and me that maybe I wouldn't be caught up in all this? Maybe I might of have had a better life then this? I really wonder of a lot of things and different outcomes about my family." Canada hummed in response, he thought about stuff like that too.

"Well, if your dad left or something then we have never met and not know each other existed. Personally when I think about it I get a little sad or angry. But I wouldn't mind if I didn't meet you; you're always so loud and weird all the times." Canada quickened his pace, already knowing his brother was going to yell or rage about this. And how right was he, America came over stomping childishly and bantering of god knows what. Though, it was worth it just to see his brother in a lighter mood and not with a frown. He looked better with a smile

They laughed airily as they walked back towards the car, replaying what Alfred had said about his father and McDonald's.

When they passed the tall iron gates and to their car, they noticed that people and cars were going about their business in the surrounding neighborhood and sidewalks. The town they resided in woke up and the streets grew crowded by the minute. They got back into the car and drove off back to the mansion they both lived at. Matthew looked at the clock, it read 1:46 pm. Lunch would have probably been over by the time they got back. They would sadly miss Francis's or France's cooking. So they decided to stop at a family restaurant halfway back.

As they entered the smell of grease and home filled their senses. The whole place reminded them of a typical 70's style; with the juice box and checkered red and white floor. They got seated at a medium sized table with round cushion seats. They were given menus as the waitress came over to take their orders.

"So, what can I get you two today?" The waitress was overly preppy and appeared to be a complete ditz. Both young men sighed inwardly; though Mathew noticed his brother lean towards her a bit. He was probably interested.

He gave her his oh-so-famous smirk, "I'll have a large coke no ice, large fries, and the meat lovers hamburger." She scribbled the order with a bright blush on her face. She looked over to Canada and waited for his order.

He cleared his throat,"I'll have a coke also; the steak dinner but with no salad if you don't mind please?" She gave a curt nod and scribbled it down; Canada passed her both plastic menus.

She hurriedly went back to the kitchen, but not without Alfred looking down. America started at the back of the skirt that the woman wore. The skirt floated behind her and lifted a little too high for wandering eyes not able to take notice. Matthew narrowed his eyes and kicked his brother in the shin underneath the table. The American yelped in pain and scowled at his brother before rubbing his assaulted shin.

"You could at least behave yourself for once you know. At least show some decency while were out, eh?" Canada looked at his brother as he muttered thing about France and him being at fault. Canada sighed and waited for the waitress to arrive. He spaced out for a while until he felt being watched. He blinked and noticed his brother's face not too far from his and his eyes narrowed comically. Matthew started right back though not without a faint blush; even though his brother did this many times he still felt a little bothered.

This staring contest went on for a moment or two until America opened his mouth. "So what were you thinking about the whole time I was talking to you? Cause obliviously you looked kinda deep in thought!" Canada's blush deepened; he had completely ignored his brother.

"A-And why would you want to know what I was thinking America?" Canada lifted his eye brow looking questioningly at his brother. America puffed up his cheeks, Canada sighed,"You never really ask me what I'm thinking or even care most of the time. So what do you think I'm going to say?"

"Well you're my brother and I can ask what you think sometimes you know. And it doesn't mean that when I don't I don't care about you." There was a noise that came from the side. They looked at the direction and there, they found the waitress standing there looking quite flushed and with her eyes widen in…was that anticipation? America's eyes widen in childish glee and hunger; he looked at the burger with predator like eyes. Canada sweat dropped.

"Excuse me if I was interrupting anything but here are your orders. I hope I didn't get anything wrong. I'll be right out with the drinks!" and with that she pranced back to the kitchen with a giant leap.

Canada just sat there with his mouth wide open staring at the spot that the waitress had once stood in. _'Darn it all! It's all America's fault for that misunderstanding. I shouldn't be so surprised since this happened once before at a bar when we were arguing on who should talk to a suspect in the VIP room. Ugh, that was the worst when the bartender asked if we were together. I should really stop hanging out with Al. I mean we look like each other, can't people see the similarities. '_

Canada groaned in frustration as he looked at his plate of juicy steak; he wasn't in the mood for it anymore. He sighed; stabbed his steak, sliced it and plopped it in his mouth, enjoying it and gaining back his hunger. He glanced at his brother; he almost gagged at the sight. Alfred was stuffing the whole thing in his mouth with fries sticking out. He went back to eating in peace. That was until Matthew looked up to ask Alfred a question, did a greasy fry hit his face and slide down to land on his perfectly good steak.

Canada grabbed his napkin and wiped his face as America laughed his butt off. He looked as his brother, eyebrow twitching. People knew that Canada was passive aggressive and kept his cool before he blew up; it was just then he stuffed the napkin in his brother's mouth but kept his cool about it.

"ACK!" America chocked and spit he paper out, frowning at his brother. Canada just looked around the restaurant, seeing people looking at the table with humor. His eye caught the waitress coming out from the kitchen laughing and holding their drinks. He suddenly felt his face being squished by a pair of hands.

"Let's see how you like a napkin being stuffed in your mouth! Here comes the napkin hero~!" America slowly made the napkin come closer to Canada's face, his eyes widened as the grease on it came dangerously close. Matthew moved his head to the side, only making the assaulting thing smother his cheek.

"Come on Alfred! D-Don't do that. Y-You were the one who t-threw the fry. That napkin is way dirtier than the one I hit you with!" even though Canada meant to yell it only came out at a normal volume.

"NO WAY! You could've killed me! Now let me get this napkin in your mouth!" He kept trying to stuff it into his mouth until they heard someone clear their throat. They stopped and turned to said noise. There stood the girl holding the drinks with a blank stare pointed at the two men. Canada's face darkened as she set the drinks down and went back going into the kitchen; every so often looking behind her until she shut the door leading to the kitchen. Not so long after did they hear a huge amount of girls squealing and secretly looking out the window on the door.

Canada pushed America back and drank his coke as America did the same. They stayed silent until they heard a clicking sound come from somewhere. They looked around and found a girl hiding under a booth with a camera and another hiding behind the non-working juice box. Canada shrunk into himself as he finished his coke. America didn't know what was going on, so instead he smiled as the clicking became rapid by the second.

'_Never again will we come here. Never again! I can't handle another moment in life like this. If I do I think I'll explode!' _Canada 'slammed' down his cup and took out 34 dollars, and placed them on the table. Alfred looked questionably at him.

"I'll be waiting in the car if you need me for anything. And if you eat anything else, you have to pay." Said Canada quietly and walked out towards the car. America yelled an "O.K" as he slurped the coke in his hand.

As Canada went through the door and approached the car he noticed a couple of dogs sniffing around it. Wait. That was his brother's car; so it must smell like…burgers. Oh god, can this day get any worse. Then as if god answered his pray for once; one of the dogs lifted its leg up.

His eyes grew large as he ran to the car."NO! Dogs go away! That's not a fire hydrant; you can't pee there! Go away!" sadly his cries weren't heard and the stray dog relieved itself. He wanted to pull his hair out. As he got closer he shooed them away, but they just walked away not caring about the angry man.

Canada looked at the soiled door. Thank goodness it wasn't his side that got peed on. But he did have to get the pee off somehow. He scratched the back of his head, thinking of a way than going to a car wash and get a full blown cleaning. His thought process was interrupted when he felt something on his shoe. He looked down and found a mound of white fur biting him. He stepped back and crouched down to poke the little fur ball. It rolled on its back and looked curiously at Canada.

Canada's heart melted at the sight of the small dog; it was probably still a baby. He held back a squeal as it cutely lumbered towards him; the puppy snuggled up his leg. Canada carefully picked up the dog and scratched it behind its ear, getting a content growl from the dog.

"Ahaha. Now what is such a baby dog doing here? You probably got separated from your mom. Well you can't be by yourself can you?" He hugged the dog softly and walked towards the driver's seat and got into the car. Not long after did he see his brother running towards the car did the dog fall asleep in his lap. He heard his brother shriek from the outside; oh yeah the pee thing. He giggled to himself and reached over to the door and opened it for him, his brother always over reacts.

"How did that yellow stuff get on the door? Cause I wasn't the one who did that. HEY! Where did you get that dog? It's so cute and fluffy! Can I hold him?" America's hand reached out to hold the dog, but instead of holding it he got bit; probably a bit too hard than the dog deemed to.

"H-He bit me! Or her! Whatever that thing is, it bit me D:!" Canada's hand started to pet the dog, trying to calm it down as America whined about the 'vicious' dog. The dog just went back to sleep, but not without a small puppy-ish growl of annoyance pointed at America.

America suddenly stopped in mid rage, "Wait, what time is it?" Canada paled at the statement. Holy mother of god. The meeting. He looked gravely at the clock. It read 4:30 exact.

If Canada could pale more, he did, "I-It's 4:30 Al." He heard his brother make a strangled gargled sound of frustration.

"SHIT! WHERE FRICK'N LATE! GOD DAMM-!" and he hit his head on the window glass.

~*~END~*~

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like this chapter! well it's been a long time since I wrote or even posted anything ! oh well no flames but constructive criticism is accepted to a point LOL next chappy probably is goin out when it can 8D oh yeah…..i was thinkin of making dis an AmericaCanada fic but I might change it along the way so help me with pairing ! I BEG YOU ;A; and if the genre thing needs to be changed..tell meh cause I was thinking of putting some action, romance and humor in this~! Oh next chapter we'll introduce the Our favorite ASIANS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**im sorry...i kinda went MIA for a while :p but i hope you can forgive me :3 anyway i made a story borad for this story so it wont take so long as this one! plus i have like a week from school off! APRIL BREAK WOOT 8U! lol so yeah...im also sorry of HOng Kong or Korea or anyone is slighty/overly OOC! if there's any mistakes or if anything is to quickly written i dont care ill fix it later :I no flaming but constructive criticism is approved to a certain point.**

**Disclaimer" I DONT OWN IT...JUST THIS STORY AND MY IMAGINATION TROLOLOLOL!**

* * *

><p>"Hey, hey! Do you remember that stuffed animal that we saw in the store last week? The one with the pink bow and no mouth; I heard that you, Japan made it! But we all know that it originated in Korea!" The man laughed loudly and obnoxiously. The person he was speaking to was a quiet man. He had straight black hair in a bowl cut. Pale skin with large black eyes and was a head shorter than the man. His name was Japan, or better known from his real name Kiku Honda.<p>

He sighed at the man in front of him. He always claimed probably everything in Koreas name; he even claimed his breast for Korea! That was one thing he certainly didn't want to remember. Japan looked at the man in front of him with dull eyes," I beg your pardon Korea but I didn't make it. It was the country that I was born in that made the 'Hello Kitty' products."

Said man named Korea had a confused look for a second before bouncing up and down excitedly," So you didn't make it but your country did! That gives it all the more reason that it originated in-"

"Shut up Korea." A monotone voice cut off the bubbly Korean. Both men looked in direction of the unchanged voice. There stood one of their group members, Hong Kong or Wang Jia Long. He was 'short' to say, but he was a good enough height to be able to ride on roller coasters. He was currently wearing his normal attire consisting of a deep burgundy duangue with gold edging, some black pants and black slipper shoes; he was also carrying a small panda bear in his arms that was munching on a bamboo stick.

Korea puffed up his cheeks and crossed his arms hotly," Your no fun Hong Kong. No wonder people say that they feel like their always talking to a rock. It's also no wonder that Taiw-!" A conspicuous curl sticking out of the man's head, claiming it was his soul was suddenly pulled. He closed his mouth immediately; a light blush sprinkled his cheeks and little crocodile tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Come on Hong Kong! Let go already! I'll die if you don't. My soul will vanish and so will the country Korea along with it! I originated from there!" Korea suddenly got a cocky expression," If you do then Taiwan will never li-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll break both your legs and arms." His face darkened as a menacing aura circled around him. Korea shrieked and somehow got out of Hong Kong's hold. He ran behind a highly uncomfortable Japan,' Only Korea can annoy Hong Kong enough for him to show any emotion. It was like the time when he, only God knows how, got Hong Kong drunk and made him cry.'

Japan cleared his throat, "Ano, Hong Kong, can you please calm down before you burst a vein. We're three hours away from the nearest hospital and I don't think you or Korea will be able to make it if you do actually break his limbs." Japan tried to keep his oh so well practiced poker face as he tried to calm down his nerves. He knew Hong Kong could do more than break limbs, much more. He was trained by HIM of all people; he didn't want to take any chances even with his sword skills.

"I don't think I want to. This man needs to die by my hands." Though sadly, Hong Kong couldn't fulfill this action when the door was suddenly opened. Out from behind the large door, a girl with long brown wavy hair with a strand of hair sticking out popped into the room with a skip. The girl was wearing a gold trimmed peach qipao with a long with skirt and peach pink-ish slippers. Her hair also had a pink flower clip in it. It was the one and only, Taiwan or by real name Xiao Mei.

The intense atmosphere vanished and Hong Kong's serious mask was back in place. The girl walked closer to the group of men and greeted everyone and bravely asked what had happened.

"So, what's going on? I heard some screaming coming from here." All the men looked at each other from the corners of their eyes. Looking at each other sheepishly, well expect Hong Kong of course. But with one look from the short man told death was coming if they told what had happened. Korea toke this chance to cover up the current events and his ass.

"N-Nothing happened! We were just um…playing a game! And it involved a lot of screaming to play! As always, it originated in Korea~!" The girl narrowed her eyes, not buying much of the idea at all. Japan decided to help his Korean friend.

"It's a game in which you have to do anything to make the other player to show emotion. Korea was the one screaming. He was trying to make Hong Kong show emotion by trying to scare him." The explanation seemed believable to the girl. She gave a curt nod and turned to the last man in question.

"Is it true that they were playing a game with you?" Hong Kong stayed silent for a while before he gave an answer.

"Hn. Yes they were. They lost though." And with that he went towards the much forgotten table and sat down in one of the plushy swivel chairs placed for them. The others sighed and took a look at the large yellow clock on the cream colored wall. It read 10:58 am; it was almost time for the meeting they were called to hear. They walked to the large oval table and sat down in their assigned seats. They all started to chat about the day and small simple things they'll forget by the end of the conversation. Suddenly the door opened after the Japanese man had commented on a new camera he had bought and pictures that were mailed to the other girl across him. The all looked towards the flung opened door sweat dropped at the sight. There stood panting, was Vietnam or Lin Yi Ling*. Her bright green ao dai was rumpled at the collar and her white pants were a bit raised. Her straight brown hair was in a low messy pony tail and her honey brown eyes looked at them shyly at her loud entrance.

"Ah, Vietnam! You're here. Where have you've been, I thought you were going to miss the meeting!" The brown haired girl went and got up to hug the other who returned it friendly. They both sat down at the table and were brought into an interesting conversation about photos. They boys all stayed silent while the girls chatted away until the last person came in. The room silenced as a man came in through the door with grace. He slowly approached the table and sat in the chair at the head of the table. He crossed intertwined his hands and rested his chin on them. His long brown hair was tied in a low pony tail and his light brown eyes looking at each of the others eyes, each giving a similar reaction of being nervous. He smirked silently as he cleared his throat and attracted the attention of the occupants in the room.

"Thank you for taking time out of your day and attend the meet; even if you didn't choice, aru." The man was dressed in a full black suit* that had a white cuffs and a white undershirt with a black tie. He would remind anyone of a FBI agent or mafia leader; not that it wasn't true… it was partially right. But none of that, the truth will come sooner or later. The man was called China as a code name of sorts; his real name was Yao Wang. He grabbed a small remote to his right and clicked a button that turned on a screen parallel of him. It slowly began to light up to a normal screen of a computer.

"I hope you know what today is about, aru. We'll be focusing on England's or Arthur Kirkland's company today and their relations." He opened a program on the screen and a file. "As you know, Kirkland Inc. is a worldwide enterprise, aru. Meaning, they make, assemble, and produce products from children's hair ties to official military artillery. But they also do run an underground system. Mostly that system deals with drugs, gambling or casinos and all the average doings, aru."

During the whole explanation, Japan toke notes of the information given and Korea doodled and copied whatever Japan had written. Both girls did the same as Japan and shared comments about the company. Hong Kong remained silent through the whole thing. The whole meeting droned on about the business and contacts to other companies. That was until the whole topic changed from business to sabotage.

"One of the closest industries to it would be Usagi Corp., aru. The corporation is mostly a back up and piggy back for England. Say if somehow they go bankrupt, they'll just take a loan from the, and start over. They'll even take over the whole company and start from scratch. But what if Usagi Corp. goes downhill, aru? Part of his business will also take a blow from the loss. Mostly his financial and human resources will go down." China looked around the table and continued," This is the part where we come in, aru. I only have a vague vision of this but I could build of it as we go. I was thinking of first freezing the banks of Usagi Corp. and then aiming to gather information from Kirkland Inc. by sending in a spy to work for them for a time and getting close to Kirkland himself if possible. And if that doesn't work, then I'll tweak some plans or changes in the industry of Kirkland Inc. and ruin it from the inside out."

It was a good overall plan to do; it just had some kinks and errors in It. You see, Kirkland Inc. isn't like other companies. The keep all information kept tight in a safe where file cabinets are located; only England himself is only able to access. He even went as far as getting as finger print identification pad to unlock the safe. So getting information is impossible to find. Even if they did make Usagi Corp. go downhill and mess with changes the head company did, it would take some time and money. All the companies that work with England all go through a certain system. This system would literally go through all the departments in each company and must be certified by the boss or CEO. The document that would be sent out would have about 10 copies if someone were to change the original document. The company, practically everyone knew had a troubled history with corruption with many alliances and treaties with other businesses. So I they ever wanted to get info or mess things, they'll need quite a large amount of money to bride someone.

The room went silent as they all knew this exact information; they were ones who got it. But they'll just have to build off the basic idea before actually going into action. Though they didn't dwell on the fact much; China was the main person who put together the strategy for them. Whether they liked their part of the plan, be it easy or hard they had to get the job done without leaving traces behind. Pretty much all China wanted was to see Arthur Kirkland go down.

By this time the meeting was over and everyone was packing and organizing there papers and things. When they were all getting up and leaving, China spoke out," Hong Kong I want you to stay behind. I need to speak to you for a moment, aru."

Hong Kong went back to his seat and sat down as everyone left the room, giving him an apologetic look as they went. China had his back to them while they shuffled out and when the door closed with a click did he turn his head towards Hong Kong. He walked over to a chair next to him and sat down with his head propped on one hand. They stayed in silence until Hong Kong spoke.

"If you have something to tell me, say it now. If not then I'll be taking my leave." He slowly rose from his chair but stopped mid rise when China hissed at him.

"You do not leave until I saw or tell you to. Now sit your ass down before I make it! So sit down and listen." Hong Kong sat down obediently like a good little child and waited for China to speak to him. "Good. Now then, about the sabotage plan on the company I was speaking about. I don't want you to be in it by any means; you are not to help the others when this is put into action." Hong Kong was surprised, even if he didn't show it superficially. He was in every mission that was given by China; be it guiding or tracking Vietnam to a check point or beating the crap out of people. He was never put out of a mission before, yes maybe the important stuff but never completely.

"What do you mean? I'm not needed in this assignment."

"No. That's not what I mean. I need you to do something different for me. Through sources that I had working in the company have told me of a spy that's in England's family. Ironically his nickname is the Stealth Monster. He is not biological related to him but adopted like his half brother Alfred F. Jones aka America." He let Hong Kong digest this information; he looked particularly interested in this private mission. Good, he had his attention. "His name is Matthew Williams. He is practically invisible. No criminal records or anything interesting about him. Oddly, as I've heard, you'll only be able to notice him by mistaking him by his brother. I want you to look into and gather as much information about and from him. Go as far as following and befriending him, aru."

Hong Kong didn't like the idea much, but if it benefit him in taking revenge against England or someone close to him; then he's all for it. '_Damn that stupid England and his stupid belief in magic and frickin' almost getting me killed and his stupid information on my parents.'_

"And what if I choose not to take on this task?"

Almost immediately China answered," Then I'll never tell you were your parents are, aru. But…if you do follow my orders then I'll throw in a bit of cash for you and your family; promptly ten-thousand dollars. And when the day comes for when I have no need or release you, you will follow my orders without compliant." China hid quite a smug smirk under his fold hands, loving the reaction of the man next to him.

Hong Kong seethed quietly. He hated China for many reasons, but when dealing with his parents, he wants to literally choke the man. His parents had borrowed a huge amount of money from China; but when it came to pay it back, they couldn't. Instead of killing them like everyone else, he asked for their first born. His parents argued and pleaded but China had none of that, he threatened to burn them alive along with him if he were to be born. His parents had no choice but to agree to his request. Once he was born he was already on the arms of China on a plane to the U.S.

The only thing that could remind him of his parents was a medium sized picture with them in front of a building. His mother was in a summer dress, already pregnant with him. She looked like your average Asian, straight brown hair, pale skin and almond colored eyes. His dad, he had sorts of a stubble, pale skin, a head taller than his mother with a head full of spiky dark brown hair. They looked happy in the picture despite what was to come after.

"Fine, I accept this assignment." He looked away from the Chinese man, rage bubbling up all around his insides.

"Good, very well. I'll give you the rest of the information tomorrow afternoon, aru." He beamed and briskly rose up and walked to the door, he paused when he reached the door knob. "Do not fail me Leon*. For it will bring you problems in the future." He let out a sigh, "So far I have kept my part of the promise to you. I expect you to do the same." With that he left the room.

Hong Kong counted the steps in the hallway before he couldn't hear them anymore and slammed his fist into the oak table, causing a small crack to appear under his attacking hand. He leaned back into his chair for a while until he looked at the clock on the wall. He stood up and went out of the room and towards the fancy looking dining hall. He stopped before the door, listening to all the faint sounds of the Korean and Japanese man. He inspected the door for a few moments. It was a dark brown with a finishing coat of gloss. The grain of the wood were in patterns of swirls and spirals, he became dazed for a moment before his stomach growled.

He pushed the door opened and a big crystal chandelier caught his eyes immediately. The china ware, brand name, sat on the glossed dark brown table daintily. The glasses gleamed, the plates stacked on top of each other by size, and a variety of utensils including chopsticks where on both sides of the white porcelain plates. It looked like it came out of a home magazine you would usually get in the mail. Oh, there was also a giant glass vase of wild roses, Peruvian lavender roses and baby breaths.

He heard the sharp clattering of pots and pans and Chinese from his left. There, on the wall was the entrance to the large kitchen that they weren't allowed to go in; proposed by China himself. Then, a delicious smell of beef noodle soup wafted in and circled him, sending his nose to heaven. The simply things in life he loved so. He didn't show it but it was his favorite dish to eat.

He walked in and over to a bowl of assorted fruit. He picked up an oddly perfectly colored granny smith apple. He took a bite of it as the doors swung open to reveal the energetic Korean, Yong Soo. Hong Kong turned his head and spit the plastic foam at the Koreans face, making it land between his eyes in a saliva covered clump. (A.N OMG! XD I TORCHER KOREA TO MUCH o3o)

"Uwahhh! Ewww! Get it off! GET IT OFF!" Yong Soo ran around in circles, not noticing that the clump had already fallen off moment ago. Furiously wiping at the soiled spot on his face with his huge sleeve. Hong Kong toke a seat at the table, ignoring the frantic man-child in near the doorway. Japan came in as he seated himself and looking oddly at the both of them and awkwardly trying to comfort the other man. All the while cursing his kind nature and getting himself into trouble of the unknown.

The picture of all this: a quiet twenty-eight Japanese man comforting a man-child of twenty years old and an indifferent man of unknown age sitting at a table full of beautiful chinaware. Oh, the irony of Asians.

All of this resulted with the Korean claiming in the name Korea the man's breast. Hong Kong sighed inwardly as Taiwan and Vietnam came in giggling and looking quite flushed. Taiwan instantly went to Japan and whispered secretly to him. Hong Kong narrowed his eyes as they clasped their together with their eyes shining in determination. He wanted to know what the whispered to each other to cause such an expression.

But he did hear a bit of what they said afterwards. They said something about a new camera and some girl getting good shots of two blonde men in a restaurant. Now that he thought about these two men, e really didn't want to know anymore. He dropped his chin into his hand as everyone else toke their seats at the table; waiting for lunch to come out the hot kitchen. Japan toke a seat next to him as the others around the table. They started to chat away with each other.

"Ne, Hong Kong, what did China tell you when we all left that room? I was pretty worried when he was the only one I saw when coming down the hallway." He had a worried look on his face. He wanted to tell him about what happened but he honestly couldn't. It would cost him his parents if he told.

So he lied. "Nothing. Just to take care and to check in if Yong Soo wasn't mentally challenged is all." Said man shot up from his seat with his cheeks puffed up.

"You're just jealous that I'm taller and more well liked Shorty! SHORTYSHORTYSHORTYSHOR-!" A sharp metal thing whizzed past Korea's head. He gasped and looked between the boy and the butter knife that flew past him. It perfectly embedded itself in a wooden statue behind him to his left.

"Um, Hong Kong? Did you throw that butter knife at Korea?" Japan looked at him, obviously surprised. He never felt such a murderous aura in his short life; especially from Hong Kong.

"Hn." Was all he got from the young man. He just sat there in his chair, waiting for the 3 course meal to come out of the kitchen. He as hungry, he hadn't eaten last night's dinner or the breakfast that very morning; so he was practically starving. The Korean had finally shut up and was playing with the glass wine cup, sliding his pointer finger on the edge, making a soft high pitch sound. The girls hadn't taken notice or even bothered to. It was a usually thing that happened when the three men got together.

The doors to the kitchen opened with a grand gesture; waiters filed out with gleaming silver trays of food and different drinks. They set down steaming plates of food on the clothed table then briskly walking back to the kitchen to clean up. They all stared at the food hungrily ( mostly H.K); thought sadly they couldn't touch it unless China was there present.

The once again not-so-much-this-time bubbly Korean spoke up," Where in God's name is China!"

At that moment China came from the kitchen throwing an apron on a coat rack hanging in the corner."Ah yah! Sorry, aru. The chefs were running amuck in the kitchen. Getting the ingredients wrong, so unprofessional, aru!" he grumbled the last past out. He took a seat at the front and gestured for everyone to eat. They all instantly took the ladles, spoons and spatulas from the bowls and such; piling everything onto their plates.

"Uwahh! The food taste good China!" Oddly it was Japan who started to talk. A chopstick holding a piece of a dumpling, a faint steam coming from it. Little comments passed through them; China was completely eating up the praises that were coming at him. That was, until Hong Kong made a small comment that crushed the Chinese man.

"The beef noodle soup needs more salt." The man nearly choked on those words.

~*0*~LOLOLOLOLCHINAISDEAD~*0*~

The dinner was wonderful and civil; though it would have been better if Korea hadn't fainted of over eating and hit a waiter who had a tray of soup that landed on Vietnam and Taiwan who in which started to beat the Korean and Vietnam cleaning her face and glaring daggers at him. But all in all it was good.

Japan was currently walking around the small garden that he and China planted when he was younger. The white rose bushes let off a sweet soft smell that attracted bees and different insects. There were also birds that tweeting in the oak and willow trees, the small man made pond was swimming with Kio fish and cute pudgy frogs, and Taiwan was hanging dangerously from a tree about 5 yards high with one hand.

Japan swished his head around so fast that it could've caused whip lash and started in horror. She was laughing as a squirrel was sitting on her head and looking quite angry for in her other hand was acorn nuts! Japan gasped as the squirrel bit her hand and she let go of the branch and flew down.

"AHH! TAIWAN WATCH OUT-!" He landed face first in the dirt just below Taiwan. With her fast cat like reflects; Taiwan landed on her feet on top of the poor backed Japan.

"ACK!" Japan's lost all air he had in his lungs as the full weight of the girl landed straight on his spinal cord. He felt his body turn to jelly for a moment before gasping for air.

She immediately got off him and apologized," Om my! I'm so sorry Kiku! I didn't mean to hurt you; I didn't see you under me!" She helped the man get up to his feet and patted his back gently. Once the man regained his breath and the pain on his back was gone he asked why she was in the tree in the first place.

"OH! I saw some birds and I wanted to take some pictures of them. But I saw the squirrel so I started to collect nuts! And then one thing led to another and it well, ended up like this…"Japan didn't want to know the whole story much; but he did want to know one thing. It was so important that his life depended on it! And also that Hungarian women too.

"So, Taiwan. I heard from lunch," he looked around for no apparent reason, "that your team got some photos while they were working." The Taiwanese girl suddenly got an excited smile and a fangirl-ish gleam in her eyes.

She whispered quietly to the man, "Oh you must see them! They were only a millimeter away from each other! Like this look!" She put both her pointer fingers close enough for it to be a millimeter away from each other. "And you know what? I heard from the girls that they were brothers or that they looked alike!"

"My Kami! Are you sure they brothers or they just by luck looked alike! You must show me these pictures as proof of what you say. Show me the pictures!" Taiwan lead Japan to their secret hideout; which was the unused shed in the back. The jumped over bushes and traveled on a cobble stone path. They soon reached a medium sized shed and opened the door. There all the way in the back, sat Vietnam eating from a ramen cup in front of a desktop.

She looked up and waved friendly as she clicked something in the computer screen. They both went in a bee line o her, eagerly waiting for the photos that would already have been uploaded and magically fixed in Photoshop.

"I guess I'll go know. I hope the pictures look nice, I thought they needed extra in the smoothing and shaping." She got up from her seat and strut towards the door, dumping the empty plastic cup in the small trash bin. Both Taiwan and Japan looked through the photos quickly, not spending less then 20 seconds on each one. By the time they were finished the room went silent.

"Would you like to do the honors Taiwan?"

"Oh I would love to!" She grabbed the cordless phone and dialed a number and waited until the annoying ring ceased and someone answered.

"_Hello?"_ A women voice answered the other line.

"Hungary, I have some new 'specimens' you must see." There was a squeak on the other line.

~*0*~ till next time~*0*~

* * *

><p>OKay so<p>

1) * i couldn't find Vietnam's real officail human name so i used the second name that was picked out for Taiwan...and if you have any sugestions please tell me!

2) * i chose this from a list of names for Hong Kong and i thought 'why not just put that as a nikname for him that china called him when he was a baby!'

yeah thats pretty much it...UNTIL THEN goodbye and wait for- no wait! in my head canon Hong Kong has a small crush on Taiwan but that's going to change once something happens XD PFFTTT! LOL anyway if their should be any pairing in the ASIA family then tell me cus im clueless as FUDGE!

CIAO~!


	3. Notice

_**Dear readers of this story, I will be putting this on hiatus due to writer's block and undecided plot lines for this story. I will continue this when I get the hang of them since in never really done a multi-chapter story as much. But I will still be posting one shots and two chapter story. I repeat, I WILL NOT DISCONTINUE this story, I will just be one break. This chapter will be removed when I get to this story. Thank you for understanding. **_

_**Sincerely'**_

_**TheChibiRiceBall **_


End file.
